


Too Big to Fail

by jazwriter



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazwriter/pseuds/jazwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While researching the American Dream to own a home for an Independence Day article, Andy uncovers information that may prove helpful to Miranda, if she dares to contact her former boss. Post-movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is for Punky's 2014 July Fic-a-thon on the DWP Livejournal page. Thanks for hosting it, Punk!
> 
> A/N II: The title comes from an economic theory regarding the idea that financial institutions, (i.e., banks) are too large and too interconnected to be allowed to fail since it would prove disastrous to the U.S. economy. For this reason, the government must bail them out when they get into trouble (remember the Great Recession and the resulting Dodd-Frank Act, anyone? Bueller? Bueller? Bueller?) In 1999, Congressman Dingell predicted the Great Recession when some legislation was passed at the banks' urging, taking away protections that were in place for consumers. Watch this if you are interested (it's only three minutes): http://youtu.be/y2RzRv8yQXQ

**Special Thanks** to my betas, firebird93, quiethearted, and peetsden for cleaning up my story enough that it makes sense. Also, thanks must go to Gin akasarahsmom, who was a great sounding board. They make my stories presentable. You should be thanking them!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _The Devil Wear Prada_ or its characters. I am not profiting from this story (except through your positive comments). This story is protected through the fair use doctrine exception to Section 107 of the United States Copyright Law (Title 17 U.S. Code §107)  or some such pish-posh.

**Part 1**

Drumming her fingers against her desk, Andy Sachs, ace reporter for the _New York Mirror_ , wonders how the hell she's gotten into this mess. In self-defense, how could she have known that the stars would align as she investigated the process of obtaining a home loan from beginning to end and reveal some very powerful players in the real estate industry leading the way toward bankrupting consumers while living in the lap of luxury? How could she have anticipated that she would recognize one person's name in particular even though she only had met him twice, and certainly not in a pleasant, "Andrea, may I introduce you to my husband," type of way? _Not that he's her husband anymore. Well, technically he is, but once they get through the divorce..._

Realizing where her thoughts have wandered, Andy shakes her head and releases them. She doesn't have time. She has to come up with a plan, a way to deal with this new development.

For the last two years the real estate industry has taken off, equity rising and consumers obtaining home loans even when they did not have adequate credit. The government pushed the whole everyone-should-own-a-home mentality, and banks eagerly have given money away left and right, often without properly determining whether borrowers are able to pay back the loans.

It has become commonplace for first-time homeowners to receive two loans instead of one, called 80/20 loans. The junior lien, usually a HELOC or equity line, acts as the down payment for the twenty percent that's needed when using a conventional loan to purchase a property. Those junior liens are usually variable rates, but fixed from one to five years. What no one seems to care about is that once the fixed rate becomes variable, a good chance exists that the monthly payments will become too high, and the borrowers will default on their loans. No one tells them that when they are buying their homes, though. They are filled with confidence by those granting the loans, mortgage brokers and subprime lenders whose sole goal is to make money. Only people within the industry or those who are financially savvy can see the writing on the wall.

Or nosey reporters who ask too many questions while writing a fluff piece on the American dream of owning a home. That dream seems so quaint and uncomplicated, and Andy scoffed when assigned the piece, meant to coincide with Independence Day. Greg told her that the article should stir feelings of loyalty and thankfulness in their readers, reminding them of just how many liberties the American people enjoy. She thought the American dream—hell, everyone's dream—is to fall in love and live life with that person. What does she know, though?

Planning to write a paragraph or two about the process of buying a home to give readers an idea of where to start, Andy found so much conflicting information that she began to research how people actually obtain loans.

Her first idea was to apply for a loan, but she could not justify lying on a loan application. She has no intention of buying a home any time soon, and fraud is fraud, even if her intentions are to gather information. Instead, she talked to Lily, who wants to buy a small house in the Bronx. With her fiancé. Nate.

And what a fucked up situation that is. Nate had left two years ago to become a sous-chef in Boston. Although she apologized for her part in their break up, she had not wanted to reconcile, and he accepted her decision with puppy-dog eyes and a sad smile. He still insisted that they remain friends, though, and Andy was glad to hold on to their friendship. He visited every month, and they, along with Doug and Lily, went out to bars or made dinner in one of their apartments, falling into the easy camaraderie they had developed over the years. He stayed with Lily in her open-space loft above the art gallery where she works in Noho. As the months passed, a shift occurred between Nate and Lily, and Andy realized with chagrin that she was watching them fall in love. Evidently, Doug noticed, too, and one night when they met for dinner, Doug brought up the subject.

"Andy, have you noticed how chummy our two best buds are?" Doug asked, fingers fiddling with a straw paper wrapper.

Shrugging, Andy said, "Yeah, well, he always stays with her. It makes sense that they would have some private jokes and, I don't know, shared experiences that we don't know about."

"True, true," Doug agreed, fingers ripping the wrapper into small strips. "But the way they interact, it just reminds me, in a way, of how he and, um," his eyes flicked up at Andy, who was watching his progress of destroying the wrapper methodically, before continuing, "you were around each other before it all went south."

Taking in what he said, Andy had to agree, and she found herself nodding. "Yeah, I, I know. I've noticed, too, but Lily hasn't said anything, and I have no right to confront her."

"No right? She's supposed to be your best friend, and she's broken the best friend code: no dating the ex," Doug said.

"Hey, if they're happy, then good for them. I have no claim on him," Andy muttered before taking a large swig of her beer, done with the subject. Totally done. Because even though she might believe every word she was espousing, it still hurt to watch them fall in love. It still hurt that she hadn't been good enough for him. It still hurt that after all the vitriol everyone had spewed about Andy placing her job over her friends and over Nate, they had figured out that even with demanding jobs, they could navigate a relationship when it was important enough.

The truth is that she knew this, even while their relationship was breaking apart. Andy had chosen to not save their relationship, preferring to spend time doing things for Miranda, hoping to impress her. And not only due to some professional pride—she had wanted to make Miranda notice her, to make a difference, to be memorable. It was worth losing Nate if it meant Miranda would need her.

Of course, Miranda had proved just how little she did need Andy. She could take care of herself. Miranda had known of Irv's plans to replace her with Jacqueline Follet as _Runway_ 's Editor-in-Chief. And for some reason Andy had felt like a fool. Her decisions had been made based on emotion. She had wanted to save Miranda. But she was just an employee meant to assist in work-related matters, same as all the others. So, she had left, knowing that there were a million girls ready to step into her role.     

And that was the bitterest pill. She could see clearly now that she had made the choice not to invest the necessary time and effort in her relationship with Nate. She had invested all her emotions, all her dedication and effort to doing her job. A job she had quit when it had become too tough. To her everlasting shame, she had quit merely a day after Miranda had directed her unequivocally to do her job. Miranda, who had been crying over the end of her marriage. It had been Andy's chance to prove how indispensible she was. But she had not done her job. And she had not made a difference.

Surprisingly, she had received a favorable recommendation from Miranda for her application as a reporter at the _New York Mirror_ , and Andy finally admitted to herself that she was lazy. Lazy with her relationships. Lazy with her ethics. Lazy with her expectations for herself and those in her life. Life is not black and white, but Andy had rebelliously acted like an impudent girl, refusing to grow up and accept the complexities of life, love, and friendship.

After that talk with Doug, Andy had brought the subject up without pretext at their next outing, teasing the new couple lightheartedly and in her own way letting them know that she was okay with it, that they didn't need to hide their evolving relationship. Smiles abounded, and Andy takes great pleasure in harassing them, as any good friend should, each time they spend time together. Three months ago, they announced their engagement and Nate's new job at an up-and-coming restaurant in the theater district. He moved back to New York with little fanfare last month, and the Four Musketeers continue to meet regularly at least once a week.

Lily mentioned last month that they were tossing around the idea of buying a home in the Bronx. Although they love living in the middle of everything, they also miss the type of houses they grew up in, with a backyard, no one living above or below them, and more privacy.

Of course, Andy wondered how they could afford a home, but it turns out that they qualified for an FHA loan with a minimal down payment of three and a half percent, and the down payment is to be paid through a first-time homebuyers' grant program. In effect, they only will have to pay a nominal amount to become homeowners.

It all sounded too good to be true, and Andy had learned the hard way that naively believing that everything would work out in life purely because she had hoped for the best is a wasted endeavor. Since Lily and Nate do not make a lot of money or have pristine credit, it does not make sense that they are being offered so much money without having to prove that they will be able to pay it back.

So, she's been asking questions. Using her contacts. Finding out who the big players in town are. Mortgage brokers, lenders, attorneys, insurance companies. And as she's studied the information and pieced together the various components that make up real estate transactions, names have begun to stand out.

Like Stephen Tomlinson, soon to be ex-husband of Miranda Priestly.

Andy doesn't know much about the man except that he's an attorney and has self-esteem issues. Evidently, he'd been called Mr. Priestly one time too many. She finds it hard to feel sympathy for the guy. He knew whom he was marrying, how many hours she works. He is someone who kept trying to change Miranda into what he wanted. He never accepted her for who she is, just as Nate never accepted Andy.

Staring at various documents in front of her, Andy makes the decision to contact Miranda. She has not seen the editor since the day she got her job at the newspaper and waved to her from across the Elias-Clarke building, thoroughly embarrassed by her unprofessional behavior on the day she quit and determined to work hard and become worthy of the chance Miranda gave her through the recommendation. Andy knows she didn't deserve it. But just as Miranda had hired her on a whim, taking a chance on the smart, fat girl, she once more provided Andy with an opportunity. And Andy has no intention of failing at this shot to excel.

More than that, though, Andy owes Miranda. Giving Miranda advance warning for the shit-storm that's on the horizon is the least she can do. Once the article hits the stands, people will automatically pull Miranda into the spotlight. Andy plans to publish just how Stephen has duped the public for years, taking their money and using it to benefit himself. Thank God he and Miranda have always maintained separate bank accounts and individual financial portfolios. It will be easy to verify that she received no benefit from his illegal activities.

Lily asked her last night why she wants to warn Miranda.

"Miranda's a big girl. You don't owe her anything. You can just print the article without giving her a head's up. She'll probably thank you for helping her get that slimy guy out of her life via an all-expense paid trip to the local prison," Lily says.

"Yeah, but I just want to let her know so she can warn her PR firm. No one wants to be ambushed by the paparazzi," Andy sighs, running a hand through her hair.

"Oh, yes, I must agree," Lily replies in a snooty voice that is reminiscent of Emily's demeanor, much to Andy's amusement. "Just last week I left Saks, and they simply would not leave me be. It was such a nuisance."

They look at each other before bursting into laughter.

 Wiping her eyes as she chuckles, Andy shakes her head at her friend's antics.

"Well, I think it's only right to warn her. I just have to figure out how."

Knowing Miranda as she does, Andy figures her best shot at getting to Miranda will be outside of her home. Chewing on her lower lip, she wonders whether this could be construed as stalkerish behavior. Her intentions are pure, though. So, tonight's the night. Her article is finished, and it will be the main feature in Sunday's edition, front-page news. Warning her will give Miranda a few days to use the information as she needs to. Andy and her editor-in-chief will be handing over the damning evidence to the DA tomorrow morning. And then, let the chips fall where they may. She is ready to play.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

As dusk turns the sky into a kaleidoscope of vibrant colors, Andy sits on the townhouse's concrete steps patiently. All right, not so patiently, but resolutely. She is determined to speak with Miranda. She anticipates that Miranda will be her patronizing, impatient, acerbic self. After all, Andy is the assistant who had the audacity to walk away from a job that a million girls want.

After Andy got the job at the _New York Mirror_ , she sent Miranda a thank you card. With an apology. And a promise. A promise that she would not waste this opportunity. And now she is in a position to fulfill that promise. She is going to blow this conspiracy within the real estate industry wide open. As a bonus, she will give Miranda some valuable information that will not only pull the fangs out of Stephen the Snake, but in all probability will place him in jail.

Anxiously, Andy smoothes her hands over her skirt. She is wearing a dark gray pencil skirt and a fitted black blouse with a deep v-neck. Miranda always approved of her in Chanel, if the nods she'd received in the past were any indication, and she wants to look good for this meeting. Taking a deep breath, Andy rises quickly, wringing her hands while watching Roy hop out of the town car and open the passenger door. Miranda, sunglasses firmly in place, steps out elegantly, an action that Andy has not mastered, and strides toward Andy, who watches as a perfectly sculpted eyebrow rises in question.

She is gorgeous. She is wearing a steel gray two-piece business suit, a white Oxford shirt unbuttoned enough to show cleavage, and a skirt with a high enough hemline to showcase toned calves. Andy's mouth feels dry, and she swallows several times while trying to keep her wits. She has forgotten just how alluring this woman is.

"Are you lost, Andrea?" Miranda drawls as she passes Andy and ascends the steps to her home.

Chuckling nervously, Andy follows. "No. I came here to give you some information before it is published on Sunday. I believe you will be interested in what I have to share. Please, Miranda," Andy says quickly as she watches Miranda unlock the front door and hesitate on the threshold. "Just five minutes." Sighing in relief at the sharp nod she receives, Andy rushes forward, closing the door softly and turning to watch Miranda place her purse on a side table.

Without a word, Miranda leads Andy into the library on the second floor and sits on the pale blue and white gingham-styled sofa, leaving Andy to sit on the adjacent cerulean-blue velvet-tufted rocking chair. Eyes widening as she sees the built-in bookshelves filled with a variety of books and keepsakes, Andy has to remind herself that she is not visiting a friend. It pains her to know that she will never be invited here as a guest.

With a heavy heart, Andy opens the accordion folder she brought with her and launches into the facts.

"While working on an article about the American dream to own a home, I researched the process for qualifying for a loan. My parents own a home, but I never even thought about owning one; I mean, I moved here right after college and then started working. For you, actually. Yeah, so," Andy rambles before catching sight of Miranda smirking. Shaking her head, Andy starts again. "What I mean is that when I researched the process of purchasing a home through traditional financing, I found that many banks offer _creative financing_ ," Andy begins again, mimicking quotation marks around the last two words. "Low-doc and no-doc loans are easy to get, and borrowers don't need to provide proof that they are earning as much as they claim to on their loan applications." Chancing a quick glance up at Miranda's face, Andy isn't surprised to see the indifferent look, but Miranda's eyes are focused intently on her. She takes that as a good sign.

"Things weren't adding up, though, figuratively or literally. So, I had my friends, Lily and Nate, apply for a loan. They've been talking about buying a house together in the Bronx, and…"

Andy looks up again and catches a look of confusion passing through ice-blue eyes and speaks faster. "I started digging and found out that Stephen created two shell companies, and each time he disburses money after closing a purchase with a mortgage, he funnels a set amount of money to one of them for sham services. A second appraisal fee when only one appraisal was done or a second closing fee labeled as a settlement fee. The bank he works with directs the transactions to him, and he looks the other way at how these borrowers cannot possibly repay the loan and oftentimes don't even understand what they are signing." Andy notices how pale Miranda looks. And shocked. "Turns out no one else at his law firm handles real estate law. He's the only one."

"Stephen?" Miranda says in a low voice.

"Yes, and there's more. He has been using the money to buy property, ironically. A bit over two years ago he bought an apartment in lower Manhattan, all cash. I nearly missed it since it's not deeded in his name. It's to a woman named Sharice Mizzin. He has been funneling money for over three years. Here's the paperwork," Andy says as she hands over the files she brought with her. "I have another copy. You'll see the names of the sham companies and the amount of money he has stolen. I had my friend, Dougie, help me source all the money. He's an accountant..."

"Nate, the cook-boy," Miranda interrupts in a speculative tone of voice. It stops Andy short because, hello, has she not heard a word about Stephen, her scumbag husband? Andy's response is obviously noted, and Miranda prompts, "Nate is now with your friend, Lily?"

"Uh, yes. They, well, Nate and I broke up right before Paris, but we maintained our friendship. Nate, Lily, Doug, and I have been friends for most of our lives. Even though Nate moved to Boston, he came down to visit regularly and stayed with Lily." Andy shrugs. "Doug and I watched them fall in love. Now he's back in the city, and I expect they will get married soon enough."

"And Doug is your?" Miranda asks with a raised eyebrow.

Staring at Miranda for several seconds, Andy finally understands what Miranda is asking. "Oh! No, he's just, he's a friend. Like an older brother. The thought of him and me together…"  Andy shivers dramatically. "No. Just no." Andy grins when she sees Miranda's lips turn up.

"Anyway, _how_ Stephen has used the money he stole from the consumers will not be in the paper, but I am turning the information over to the DA tomorrow. That's why I wanted to give you the information today. If it can help you in any way, then all the better," Andy says.

Andy watches Miranda riffle through the documents she brought as a silence cloaks them, heavy with unvoiced feelings. Being this close to Miranda causes Andy to feel as if she can breathe for the first time since she quit. And as if she can't. She gazes at Miranda's dipped halo of white hair and smiles softly, happy to have these few precious moments where she can observe the unforgettable woman. When Miranda lifts her stormy eyes from the pages and focuses on her, Andy feels as if she is skewered in place.

"Why do you want to help me? Didn't I disgust you to such a degree that you felt the need to quit without warning? Wouldn't this be a perfect opportunity to hurt me?" Miranda asks, her penetrating stare daring Andy to utter anything but the truth.

"Miranda, when I left, I was idealistic and naive. Now, although I'd like to think that I still live by some kind of moral code, the truth is that I can't hope to understand all the complexities that led to your decision or what I would do if it were me living through those circumstances. What I do know is that Nigel firmly believed you would make it up to him. That type of belief cannot stem from a friendship based on deceit or betrayal. He trusts in you, in the friendship you share. In some ways I wish I could erase that one act of walking away, but I did what my heart believed to be best for me. I didn't mean to hurt you, didn't even know it was possible. It was a business decision, just like it was for you. Just like giving me a favorable recommendation was."

Running out of ways to explain what she now understands, Andy gazes at Miranda shyly, grinning when she sees a soft expression on the normally unreadable editor's face. The air becomes thick with emotion, and she jumps up, needing to leave. "I took up enough of your time. Thank you, Miranda." Andy strides across the room, practically running down the stairs. With her hand on the doorknob to the front door, Andy hears Miranda's soft voice calling her name. Turning, Andy watches as Miranda slowly descends the stairs and comes closer, only stopping when they are inches apart.

"My taking away Nigel's dream job was a business decision. But my granting you a favorable recommendation was personal. Your leaving was personal. And your being here today is personal. Business decisions are based on strategy, on weighing the pros and cons and deeming the move beneficial for your career. Personal decisions are based on feelings. That's all," Miranda says softly, her signature phrase lacking bite or even dismissal.

Before Andy can even begin to make sense of Miranda's message, of the ramifications of her words, of Miranda's attempt to explain something, anything to her, Miranda leans in and kisses her cheek softly, lingering a few moments before pulling back enough so that their eyes can meet. "Thank you, Andrea."

Frozen, Andy is caught within Miranda's piercing gaze, and she watches as those ice-blue eyes warm with affection. A full-fledged smile crawls over Miranda's face, and Andy is enthralled, not quite realizing that she is smiling in kind until her cheeks begin to ache. "You're welcome," Andy whispers.

"I'll be in touch. Soon," Miranda says before sashaying away. Andy blinks several times before leaving the townhouse, not quite understanding what has just happened. She hopes Miranda will be in touch with her again in precisely the same way, though.

Grinning, Andy remembers feeling bewildered regularly when around Miranda. She's sort of missed it. As she walks down the street, elation sweeps through her. Miranda heard her out. Listened to her, although she had no reason to trust Andy. Smiled at her. Kissed her on the cheek. Said she'd be in touch. Soon. Breathing in deeply, Andy smiles widely. She wonders what that means. And how soon is soon. She hasn't felt this alive since she worked for Miranda. Not that she doesn't enjoy her job, but it's not the same. It never could be.

She decides to walk back to her apartment since it is a beautiful summer night, taking the time to think about what Miranda said. _Did I leave because of my feelings? Did I warn Miranda tonight for the same reason? Is this personal? What does she mean that she gave me the recommendation because of her feelings? What feelings?_ Questions flit through her mind, demanding answers.

Feeling her cell phone vibrating in her purse, Andy scrambles to answer it, slightly disappointed to see it is Lily. Of course. Why would Miranda be calling her? "Hey, Lils," Andy answers.

"So? How did it go?"

"Well, she let me talk to her, so I'd say it went well," Andy says, wondering whether to keep walking or catch the subway the rest of the way back.

"What did she say?" Lily asks.

"Not much. She was suspicious about why I was telling her when her being blindsided would be a great way to hurt her. But she thanked me. And kissed me on the cheek. Said she'd be in touch soon," Andy admits, a flutter of anticipation making her smile. The thought of seeing Miranda again nearly makes her feel giddy.

"Huh. I thought you were over her, but Nate's right. You still have it bad for her," Lily says, stopping Andy in her tracks.

"What? No! No, Lily. It's not like that at all. I just, I don't like the way things ended. What I did, running away like that, wasn't just unprofessional but weak. I should have tried to talk to her. I mean, jeez!" Andy says, exhaling strongly as she runs a hand through her hair. "She was opening up to me, trying to explain her reasons for the actions she took, and I wouldn't listen. I didn't want to understand because she was making me see that things aren't black and white, that I can't always be privy to the reasons for everything. If I had just stayed, if I'd just believed in her..." Andy peters out, realizing she has never voiced her feelings so plainly before. "I betrayed her, in a way," Andy admits softly. "Yet she gave me a recommendation, and today she thanked me." Andy starts walking again, not sure what else to say.

"When she contacts you, and she will contact you, don't waste it. You kiss her back, and not just on that unicorn-lotion-soaked cheek, either. You go get her, girl. Life's too short, and pining away on the sidelines, watching her live her life, will never be enough," Lily says passionately.

"Is that how you felt, Lils? You were watching Nate from the sidelines?" Andy asks as she grips her phone tightly, startled by the possibility.

"I, Andy, I had no idea what I was feeling, not for a long time. I didn't allow myself to because you were with him, and you are my closest friend. But that isn't what's going on for you. No one is in your way. And today proves it. She didn't run you off. She thanked you and kissed you on the cheek. So, go for it, girl. You're both free, so don't waste the chance," Lily says.

"Yeah. Okay. Um, have you seen Miranda? She is one of the most intimidating people alive. If she doesn't feel anything for me, well, I'm dead. Probably literally," Andy laughs nervously, her hand rifling through her bangs.

"No guts, no glory. Now, are you okay? Really?" Lily asks softly.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I just have some thinking to do," Andy says just as softly.

"Good night, Andy. Get some sleep. I have a feeling the next few days are going to be intense. Your name's about to blow up; you're a big-time reporter now. Playing with the big dogs."

"Thanks. Good night," Andy replies.

Lily's right. Her life will never be the same, thanks to the article. The subject matter isn't the reason why, though. That change in her life is professional, and she will adapt as she needs to. It's the personal ramifications of this article, however, that make her anxious. It's just so big, too big. But she's determined to be ready this time. No more running away. It's time to believe in herself. And in Miranda.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Two weeks after her article is published, Andy finds herself at Miranda's home, knocking on the door. Miranda texted her earlier today, inviting her over to talk, and Andy is wondering whether she will ever be ready for this moment. Because it isn't just about the article anymore. Or her walking away. Or Miranda giving her that recommendation. Or being kissed on the cheek.

Or maybe it is about all of that. And so much more.

Miranda opens the door and smiles slightly. "Andrea," she says in greeting, swinging the door wide and inviting her in. Tonight she looks softer, more approachable, and not only due to her casual attire of cream-colored linen slacks and a loose navy-blue tunic. It's her smile, her eyes. She seems happy to see Andy, and that realization settles something within Andy even as her heartbeat quickens.

"Let me take that," Miranda says, reaching for Andy's purse and placing it on a side table before standing in front of Andy, running her eyes over her slowly. "You look fetching, Andrea," she murmurs.

"Thank you," Andy says, smiling shyly. She went shopping during her lunch hour, spending a pretty penny for the coral Chanel dress she slipped into just before traveling to Miranda's home. Even though she will have to brown-bag it until her next paycheck, Miranda's compliment and the look in her eyes make the small sacrifice worth it.

A sure hand lands on her lower back, and Andy immediately sinks into the possessive touch as she is guided toward the back of the house. They enter a modern kitchen with stainless steel appliances and white cabinets. The black and white checkered floor, sleek robin-blue chairs, and matching lighting fixtures are stylish and instill character to the space.  

"I assumed you'd be coming here straight from work, so I prepared a light meal," Miranda says, her lips brushing the shell of Andy's ear, causing her to shiver. "Please have a seat," she adds, her free hand pulling out a chair for Andy before moving toward her own seat. A spinach salad with mixed vegetables rests on the middle of the table, while a plate of grilled chicken and a crystal bowl with what appears to be dressing sit next to it. Miranda fills their plates silently while Andy tries to calm the hell down. She eyes the bottle of Riesling breathing in a chilled container by the side of the table. Miranda lifts it, asking, "Would you care for some wine?" Andy nods, watching Miranda's every move greedily.

"Thank you," Andy says. She lifts her glass and holds it up as she says "Salut," clinking their glasses together as Miranda murmurs the toast. Their eyes lock as they sip their wine, and Andy feels her eyes widen as flavor explodes in her mouth. "Mmm," Andy hums, taking another sip before placing her glass on the table. "This looks delicious, Miranda. Thank you."

Nodding, Miranda lifts her fork, and Andy takes that as her cue to begin eating. They don't say much, but Andy feels utterly content and hopeful. Miranda would not have provided dinner if she did not intend to let Andy into her life, at least to some extent. And the way she keeps gazing at Andy, it thrills her, makes her feel more alive than she has ever felt. Cliché, yes, but true, too. She wonders what Miranda is thinking, why she invited her here. Andy refrains from asking, though, not wanting to rush Miranda into talking before she is ready.

Once finished, Miranda refills their glasses and leads Andy upstairs to the library. Andy grins, glad to see the room once more. She sits on the sofa, and barely refrains from gasping when Miranda sits next to her, twisting so that she is facing Andy directly, their knees touching.

 "I am sure you know that Stephen was arrested. You researched the information so meticulously that the DA will have little trouble building a solid case against him. He's out on bail, of course, but he will not be able to run. His assets are frozen, including those in his joint account with Ms. Mizzin, and he surrendered his passport as a condition for his release on bail. He is not even allowed to cross the state line, which I am sure is problematic for his profession," Miranda says with a devious smile.

"Well, good. I hope they take away his license to practice law and make him pay back everyone he hurt," Andy states.

"Yes, I have no doubt he will pay for his transgressions. Certainly, he is paying for those he committed against me. He has become rather docile with the divorce proceedings, no fight left in him once we confronted him with the evidence you gave me. He signed the paperwork last week, and since he committed adultery, my attorney believes the court will finalize the divorce quickly," Miranda reveals.

"That's great, Miranda. You can get on with your life. He's a self-serving fool who doesn't deserve you," Andy says, happy for her and wanting desperately to shout out that she wants to prove how much they deserve each other, that she will make Miranda happy, that she will never take her for granted or forget just who she is or dismiss what makes Miranda such an unique individual. She knows that if Miranda holds any affection for her, they will find ways to spend time together, regardless of how many demands their careers present.

"Hmmm," Miranda hums, her hand lifting slowly to push back Andy's bangs.

Swallowing thickly, Andy feels heat suffuse her, slowing time as she stares into darkening eyes. Their connection thickens with each passing moment, and Andy willingly drowns in vibrant blue.

"Andrea," Miranda drawls, her hand sliding down Andy's cheek to the nape of her neck. "If this is not what you want," she whispers as she leans forward slowly, "tell me now. I will not hold it against you, I promise. I just want you in my life."

 _Can it be this easy? Is it possible that Miranda has missed me, too?_ "I've missed you, Miranda," Andy says, mortified when she feels tears brimming in her eyes. But the emotions are so strong. Miranda's eyes are so alluring, and her words so hopeful. One tear breaks free, and Andy closes her eyes momentarily as she inhales deeply, attempting to regain control. Soft fingers swipe at her tears, and Andy opens her eyes to see a worried gaze. She smiles and sniffs, slightly embarrassed. "I'm okay. I just, I'm so glad to be here with you."

And then they are kissing. Andy sighs into it, her hands reaching out to hold Miranda as emotions overwhelm her. Strong arms gather her close, and she concentrates on learning the texture, the taste, the shape of Miranda's mouth. Slowly, sensuously their lips move together, and Andy is in heaven. Andy runs her fingers through Miranda's signature white tresses, loving the silky feel. She swallows Miranda's moans, running her tongue along Miranda's bottom lip, and when their tongues touch for the first time, she groans, feeling the heaviness of arousal fill her with need.

Andy can hardly believe this is happening. It feels so good, and so overdue. Breathing through her nose, Andy tongue delves into Miranda's mouth again and again as she cradles Miranda's head between her hands while they lean into the back of the sofa, their bodies pressed tightly together. When Miranda takes control of the kiss, her hands spreading over Andy's lower back, Andy cannot hold back a hiss. Manicured fingernails scratch lightly in random patterns along Andy's spine, igniting her nerve endings.

Eventually, their kisses, wet, warm, and intoxicating as they are, end. Andy rests her forehead against Miranda's shoulder, panting. She is undeniably aroused, but she is afraid of doing too much. She wants to build something with Miranda, and jumping into bed after their first kiss seems too rushed.

"Andrea," Miranda says softly. "I've missed you, too."

Sighing, Andy hugs Miranda, reveling in the feeling of rightness. She never imagined that Miranda might miss her, want her, need her. Yet it is clear that she had made an impression after all. Fingers comb through her hair hypnotically, and Andy smiles at the thought that Miranda and she just made out.

"Darling," Andy hears from far away as a soothing hand rubs circles on her back.

"Hmm?" Andy breathes, her eyes fluttering open.

"You fell asleep. Do you want to stay over? You may stay in one of the guestrooms," Miranda offers, an affectionate smile on her face.

"Oh!" Andy sits up quickly. "I'm so sorry, Miranda. It just felt so wonderful in your arms. I couldn't help myself, I guess." She feels a blush climb her neck and cross her cheeks, and she fears that she may have insulted Miranda in some way.

"And you felt wonderful. In fact, I would love to hold you all night, but I don't want you to feel pressured in any way. I would rather we proceed slowly so that we can be sure of what we want. Ever since you left, I've wanted to reach out to you, but I knew I could not. You, though, you came back into my life to protect me, to help me, and not out of some misplaced sense of loyalty or to further your ambitions. How can I let you go again?" Miranda asks tenderly, one finger stroking across Andy's jawline and neck, causing her to tremble as Miranda's words sink into her soul.

Smiling brightly, Andy says, "I don't want you to let me go. Don't let me go, Miranda." She has never felt so cherished and comfortable while in someone's arms.

They stare at each other, holding a silent conversation filled with promises. "If I promise to behave, will you hold me all night?" Andy asks hesitantly. Miranda's smiling eyes and affirmative nod light Andy up, emotions bubbling to the surface as she pulls Miranda into a tight hug. After a few moments, Andy pulls back to pepper Miranda's face with light kisses across her cheeks and nose before delivering a lingering kiss onto her parted lips.

Miranda 's tinkling laughter fills the room, and Andy cannot help but giggle along, loving the huskiness in the older woman's voice and how happy she sounds. "Who says _I_ will be able to behave?" Miranda teases as she pulls Andy up, sliding her fingers down to hold Andy's hand as she leads her out of the library and up the stairs.

"I'll take my chances," Andy answers. Miranda leads her into her bedroom, but before Andy can look around, two fingers under her chin lift her face up. She is surprised by the serious look in Miranda's eyes.

"Are you sure, Andrea, that you want to take this chance? With me? I trust you have not forgotten who I am? What I am like?" Miranda asks. Andy nods. "I can promise you that this is personal. And people who are a part of my personal life, well, I treat them very differently than what you experienced while working for me."

"Miranda, I know that. I do. And you know what? I trust you. I trust my feelings for you. I trust we are both ready to explore this pull between us and build something strong and wonderful. You were right. My wanting to help you was personal. My being here now: it's personal. These feelings are big and strong and scary and addictive. I feel like I was hiding from myself for the last couple of years, and I hate that I wasted so much time. But I'm here now, and I want to be by your side. I refuse to even contemplate that this might fail. Because it's not going to. You're stuck with me now, and if you have a problem with that, you really shouldn't have kissed me," Andy says teasingly.

A raised eyebrow and cocky smirk spur Andy to move in to deliver a thorough kiss. "I always thought that mouth was lethal; I just keep finding new ways."

Miranda chuckles sexily. "Oh, darling, you have no idea." 

Taking a moment to recover from the heat suffusing her body and the telltale throbbing between her legs, Andy breathes deeply several times. Warm arms embrace her gently, small kisses landing on the crown of her head.

"You're right, Andrea," Miranda whispers in her ear. "We're too big to fail." With a final squeeze, Miranda releases her. "Now, let's get ready for bed so I can hold you."

Quickly agreeing, Andy is soon staring at herself in the mirror, hardly recognizing herself. Bright eyes, swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and a silly grin reflect how happy she feels. She is so glad she contacted Miranda, took the chance, listened to her gut, made it personal.

Smiling to herself, she opens the door and turns off the light as she leaves the bathroom. She glimpses Miranda waiting for her, her soft smile acting as a beacon for Andy. And she realizes that she's ready to live the American dream. With Miranda.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Darling, are you sure?" Miranda says huskily, one hand running down Andy's arm slowly.

Goosebumps rise in the wake of Miranda's electric touch, causing Miranda to smile devilishly. Not to be outdone, Andy leans in to deliver open-mouthed kisses along Miranda's throat, humming her approval as she makes her way to the back of her ear and sucks for a moment on that special spot which always makes Miranda tremble.

"I'm sure," she whispers into Miranda's ear, nibbling on the lobe before moving back to her neck. Hearing Miranda's throaty moan, Andy moves to her collarbone and sucks on it, playfully licking the indentation. She moves her hands to the top button of Miranda's blouse and looks up questioningly into hooded eyes.

"Yes! God, yes. Don't tease me, Andrea. Undress me. Touch me. Love me," Miranda says urgently, hands landing on Andy's waist, pulling her closer.

"Yes, Miranda," Andy says flirtatiously before slowly unbuttoning Miranda's blouse, kissing each patch of skin she reveals. Andy slowly pushes the blouse down Miranda's arms, uncovering a light blue, lacy La Perla bra. She stops for a moment to gaze at Miranda's beautiful form, looking up into bright blue eyes. "You are gorgeous, Miranda. I can hardly believe I'm here."

"My sweet Andrea. You take my breath away," Miranda murmurs as she unzips Andy's slacks and pushes them over her thighs. Andy sits up and removes them entirely before taking off her shirt. She gently turns Miranda onto her back and removes her skirt before sinking into her embrace with a moan. After six months of increasingly intense kisses, scorching stares, and wandering hands, they are finally together, skin against skin.

Thanking Miranda silently for wearing a bra with a front clasp, Andy makes quick work of it and takes a stiff bud into her mouth. She is so hungry for Miranda. Sucking on the nipple strongly, chewing carefully and pulling up on the nub, Andy listens to how Miranda mewls. Miranda's body undulates beneath her, her hips rolling enticingly as Andy switches to the other breast to lovingly abuse it. She makes small circles with her thumbs on Miranda's hips underneath the elastic of her panties, and she growls when Miranda wraps her legs around her waist.

"Darling, please. I'm burning up," Miranda moans lustily.

Raising her head to stare into Miranda's cloudy eyes, Andy whispers, "You are so sexy. I've wanted to touch you like this for so long." She moans as she watches Miranda lift her hips off the bed and slide her wisp-of-material panties off, kicking them away.

"Touch me, darling. I need you," Miranda begs.

This is so beyond any fantasy Andy's ever has created in her mind. Begging Andy to touch her, reacting to her every touch as if she cannot get enough. Andy wants to love this woman so completely that she will only ache for her touch, her kiss, her love. She slides her hands over Miranda's hips and thighs, adjusting her body so she can touch Miranda more intimately.

"Oh, Andrea! Yessss," Miranda hisses as Andy runs her fingers over her wet, swollen sex. She spreads the viscous liquid from Miranda's weeping channel to the engorged clit, moving her fingers in random patterns, hitting the bundle of nerves often enough that Miranda falls into a rhythm, pushing against her, gasping as she gets closer and closer to coming undone.

Candles cast shadows on the room, the bed, and Miranda's glistening body. Andy's arousal spikes, recognizing how close Miranda is. "You're so beautiful, Miranda. So sexy. I love the way you move. Your voice. Your eyes. God, you feel wonderful," Andy says in a low voice. She enters Miranda with two fingers, swiping the clit with her thumb as she pumps forcefully. Rubbing at the rough spot she feels just inside Miranda's entrance, Andy rejoices as Miranda's internal muscles squeeze her rhythmically, indicating how close she is to reaching completion. Watching Miranda bow off the bed, her body freezing as her orgasm overwhelms her, is a moment she will always cherish. Andy continues with her finger movements as Miranda's body convulses, her eyes closed tightly and mouth open as she pants and thrusts and chants Andy's name. It's magnificent, and Andy wants to make Miranda come undone again. Immediately.

As Miranda's body slows down, Andy removes her fingers from inside her and cups her sex while it continues to twitch with aftershocks. Strong arms pull her into a fierce embrace, and lips claim her with a possessive kiss. "Why did we wait so long?" Miranda says breathlessly.

They gaze at each other, giggling at her question. It's an old one, one they have discussed often over the months. And although they have both tried the other at times with flirtatious caresses and demanding kisses, they had agreed to take their time to build their relationship before making love.

"You have far too many clothes on," Miranda drawls, hands circling Andy's torso to remove her bra as Andy pushes her panties down her legs, kicking them off. Hands push her gently onto her back, and Andy nearly comes when she feels Miranda sliding down her body and settling in between her suddenly weak thighs. With the first swipe of her magical tongue, Andy's head hits the pillow and her back arches. The feeling is incredibly intense, and she knows she will not last long.

"Mmm, you taste delicious, my love. I have dreamt of this moment. Of having you here beneath me, at my mercy," Miranda says before licking slowly from her entrance to her clit several times as Andy keens.

"Oh, my God! You feel incredible! Don't stop," Andy pleads, her hands gripping at the twisted sheets as she thrusts shamelessly against Miranda's mouth. Miranda enters her with two fingers, thrusting firmly while she licks Andy's clit. When she sucks on the nerve center, Andy sees stars, and from far away she can hear her voice shouting out Miranda's name. Her body explodes, the world incinerates, and everything falls away but Miranda and Andy and this moment. It is glorious.

Kisses rain over Andy's torso, her neck, her cheeks, her eyes, and Andy smiles lazily. What a wonderful way to return to her satiated body from the outer stratosphere. Her eyes flutter open, and Andy pulls Miranda into a lengthy kiss. The way Miranda hums against her lips makes Andy smile widely.

"I love you, my darling Andrea," Miranda says solemnly, and Andy looks into eyes filled with sincerity and affection.

"I love you too," Andy replies, holding Miranda close to her.

"Are you sure, darling?" Miranda asks once more.

"Yes. Let's buy it," Andy says, laughing joyfully as Miranda's eyes light up.

Miranda has been asking Andy to move in with her, but more than that, she wants to sell the townhouse and purchase a new one where they can create new memories. One property in particular Miranda has cajoled her into visiting. Andy loves it, but she dragged her heels while coming to terms with just how rich Miranda is and how little she can actually contribute toward purchasing the property. Andy cannot find any reason to keep resisting, though, other than her pride, and isn't that what made her walk away from the most exquisite woman alive nearly three years ago? So, yes, she is sure, and she does wants to live with Miranda, and she does love her, and they are going to live the American dream.

Because they are too big to fail.

The End.


End file.
